Mega Man Star Force 3
is a game from the MegaMan Star Force series released in November 13, 2008 in Japan, and has two versions: Black Ace (ブラックエース) and Red Joker (レッドジョーカー). It involves noise, which corrupts Wizards (the new FM and UMA) and turns them into mutants. MegaMan, under excessive exposure to noise, will gain an ability, Noise Change, to change his form. Using the Hunter VG, (which replaces Transers and Star Carriers), some characters are capable of EM Wave Changing, though only through a Trans Code provided by the Satellite Server. The creator, Shane Hunter has his own wizard, Acid (together they are known as Acid Ace). Story More trouble appears for MegaMan and his friends, when he realizes that a program, Meteor Grave (Meteor G, for short), is going to collide into the Earth. Fortunately, new technology rises, as Geo Stelar teams up with Shane Hunter, the creator of the modern cellphones, the Hunter VG. Little does MegaMan know that he would be affect by the Noise, little particles that mutate Wizards (which now replaces NetNavis and NaviCards). Other wizards will be affected, and now the new MegaMan must save the world again. Features Noise Gauge After gaining the Ace Program/Joker Program (Depends on version) from Shane Hunter, MegaMan now goes through battles with a Noise Gauge. Starting at 0%, the gauge increases by 1% for every excess point of damage done by a non-dimming elementless card when MegaMan overkills a virus (e.g. deleting a Mettenna with a Sword will gain 40% noise). For bosses, it increases by half the damage done by a non-dimming elementless card. If noise exceeds 50%, it will gradually decrease until it reaches 50%, where it will stay. Going over 100% noise will also cause all of MegaMan's attacks to pierce Invisible. This is reflected in PvP mode when the opponent's HP count turns red. If MegaMan finishes the battle with over 100% noise, the card data will change, often yielding powerful secret cards (some from previous games). MegaMan will also start his next battle at 50% noise. S-Ranking a battle with even higher noise levels (~200% or higher) may also yield more than one piece of card data. Noise Change After a certain plot point, whenever MegaMan completes a battle with Giant viruses, he stands a chance of gaining a Noise Change. These forms work similar to Styles from the Battle Network games, with MegaMan only being able to keep one at a time. Except Back Ace and Red Joker. Noise Kaizou Gear Similar to Wave Command Codes from the previous game, Noise Kaizou Gear allows for the player to input codes, granting him special boosts and changing his set of White Cards. Secret Servers The player has the option to unlock special Satellite/Meteor Server cards, which will appear as Brother cards in his folder. These are unlocked and levelled up by inputting a code, although the cards cannot be levelled up unless a certain card from the possible card selections is used. Once the card is used, at the end of the battle, Shane will contact the player that the next level is unlocked, and informs him of the code needed. The cards do not follow a linear route whilst levelling them up, and it is up to the player to decide which path he should take whilst levelling up the cards. When a secret server card is used, the player is prompted to choose A, B, or C. Choosing one will present the player with a fresh screen of 6 cards from the server's possible card selections. The cards presented will depend on the server card's position when selected, and whether the player chose A, B, or C. Satellite Server 1) Acid Ace (Shane Hunter (Shido Akatsuki) and Acid) 2) Rogue (Solo and Laplace) 3) MegaMan (Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis) 4) Lyra Note (Sonia Strumm and Lyra) 5) Taurus Fire (Bud Bison and Taurus) 11) Wolf Woods (Damian Wolfe and Wolf) 20) Cygnus Wing (Tom Dubius and Cygnus) Other Wizards *Pedia *Mode *Magnets *Ice *Strong Dealers *Mr. King *Heartless *Grave Joker *Queen Virgo (Queentia and Virgo) *Jack Corvus (Jack and Corvus) *Spade Magnets (Magnets, but corrupted by a Noised card from the Dealers) *Dia Iceburn (Ice, but corrupted by a Noised card from the Dealers) *Club Strong (Strong, but corrupted by a Noised card from the Dealers) Other characters *Dark Phantom *Moon Disaster *Apollo Flame *Sirius Trivia *The game skips to a Battle Network 5 like theme, with the formation of a "Liberation Squad" in Battle Network terms, and Noise Cards taking the place of Dark Chips. The gameplay mirrors Battle Network 2 with the Noise Changes resembling Style Changes, with the card copy limit being raised to 5 and introduction of the Regular System. *Meteor Grave has the same name as Gospel does in the anime, Grave. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games